Letters To You
by Animalman
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the Hinata girls would say to Keitaro if they all wrote him a letter expressing their feelings.
1. Shinobu's Letter: Aspirations

Letters To You: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Shinobu's Letter: Asperations  
  
Sempai, there's been something I've wanted to say to you for along time now. I've tried to tell you in person many times, but every time you look at me with that kind smile on your face I lose my nerve. I know now that I will never be able to speak my feelings for you aloud but I still wanted you to know how I feel about you. This letter is the only way I think I can tell you without running away or becoming so scared that I panic.  
  
You were the light that brought me out of the darkest part of my life. I always was a spoiled child, and not used to hardships or difficulties of any kind. When my parents divorced it ripped the very fabric of my pampered life apart and left me feeling lost and soulless. After that I only went through the motions of living. I stopped caring about school, I stopped caring about my family, but most of all. I stopped caring about myself. My parents tried to help me, but ultimately they were more interested in fighting over custody of me then healing me. Everyone else just pitied me. They saw the broken, pathetic girl I thought I was and this drove me to an even higher state of self-loathing.  
  
When I first met you I thought you were just like everyone else. I saw you calmly sitting on the wooden bench by the bridge, looking at me through the corner of your eyes while drawing in your notebook. I knew you were looking at me, the pathetic, weak girl I believed myself to be. But you weren't. You were the first person to look past my shattered exterior and see the smiling, cheerful and proud girl I was capable of becoming. When I saw your picture it was like I was getting my first breathe of air after holding it for an immeasurable time. I suddenly didn't feel so lost anymore.  
  
At the party it was like I slowly felt myself being reborn. I saw every smile you made as you ate the dinner I had prepared for everybody, and I took them into my heart. It gave me back my confidence and my pride. When you protected me from my parents so I had more time to make my decision I realized that I never wanted to be away from you. I've heard it said that the person you love isn't so much a separate person, but rather they're an extension of you. When you're around them you feel like anything is possible. That's why I love you. When I am around you I become the person I hope to be someday. When I am with you I have confidence, hope and the knowledge that I have something to live for.  
  
I know you love Naru and I would never hurt you and your relationship with her so I will end this letter with this. I will be there for you like you have always been there for me. When you have a fight or argument with Naru I will be the friend you turn to for comfort. I will try to become the person you see me as, and strive to become a woman you can be proud of. You've shown me what I am capable of and I will not let you down. I love you sempai. Now and forever.  
  
Author's Notes: Phew. chapter 1 done. Hehe, actually that was a pretty fun chapter to write. Hopefully I did an okay job dwelling into our sweet Shinobu's private thoughts. My hope for this fanfic is to show how all the girls feel about Keitaro without making them too OOC. It will be hard on some of the later ones but I feel like I am up to the challenge. I have the first 5 chapters done (Shinobu, Kanako, Kaolla, Motoko and Kitsune) but I will post them out at about one per week so its paced and I have time to finish the last 2 (Mutsumi and Naru). Hope you enjoyed and I will see you in Chapter 2: Kanako! 


	2. Kanako's Letter: Loneliness

Letters To You: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Kanako's Letter: Loneliness  
  
I can never let go of you. I can never stop loving you. I know that it will be a never-ending and futile battle to try to win your love, but by growing up with you I think I inherited some of your stubbornness. I thought I would be okay only having part of your love, but I was wrong. I hate losing and every time I see you with her it's a painful reminder that I have lost the most important thing in my life. But I will not give up. All I have are my dreams and desires to be with you and run Hinata Sou with you. Those have been my only aspirations for as long as I can remember. And I will not give them up.  
  
You are one of the few people that has shown me love. Grandma Hina and your parents are the only other people who have shown me affection in any form, and for that I am indebted to them. However, without you I would never have been able to open myself up to them even the small amount I did. After my parents put me in the orphanage I lost all trust of adults. I watched my parents leave, knowing I would never see them again, but not able to do anything. They didn't even bother to turn around as they walked away, leaving me at the side of the superintendent of the orphanage as I tried desperately not to cry. I made a promise to myself then that I would never rely on anyone except myself. Time flies when you have lost the will to live and keeping my promise was easy since my stay at the orphanage consisted of a never-ending cycle of chores, studying, meals and sleeping. Yes, keeping my jaded view of life and my promise was terrifyingly easy. Until I met you.  
  
You seem to produce an aura of joy and optimism around you without being aware of it. It sweeps everyone up in its power and I was no exception. The years I spent with you were the happiest of my life. That's why when I told the girls that I was the one who loved you the most I was dead serious. They might think they love you, but they haven't spent the amount of time I have with you, and don't know you the way I do. They don't treat you with unconditional love like I do. Their love is like an ember compared to the raging inferno of love that I have for you. You taught me to open my heart again and by doing that you imbedded yourself there for the rest of my life.  
  
Because of that I felt like no human interaction could compare to yours. I seem antisocial, cruel and downright bitchy because I have never had any interest in pleasing anyone besides you. I have a kind streak in me but even that isn't what it seems. If I do something nice to someone its only because in the long run I feel it would make you happy. I have never cared what cruel things people have said about me behind my back because I knew that you loved me and that you would always be there for me.  
  
I can't change who I am. Therefore, I know that you cannot change who you are either. She will always have your love as a lover and I will be left with your love as a sister. As much as it hurts me to see you with her it would hurt me more to see you unhappy. She my have your love but she can never take away the years I had with you and the memories and joy they provided me. She can also never take away the bond that links together forever. That bond is there and because of it I will never give up my hope of having you as my own. You are my only joy. My only light. You are mine. And I will never stop fighting for you.  
  
Authors Post Notes: Hot damn that was a fun Chapter to write (I hope you can tell it was fun for me). A bit angsty but that's Kanako for ya. Kanako is such a great character and after writing this I have decided to write a fanfic solely about Kanako. I want to dwell into her past before we see her in LHA or Manga 11. I want to go deep into her past. I want to write about why her parents abandoned her, her time at the orphanage, her years with Keitaro ect. I basically want to create her past. There is no fanfic out there like that yet so I will be free of any restraints and can come up with any kind of past for her I want. I don't know when I will start it (I am doing tons of projects now, like drawing Motoko, starting a Noir sketch, and thinking about starting a Noir fanfic also). I will probably start the Kanako fanfic after I am done with Letters To You so look forward to it. Well next Chapter is Kaolla. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Kaolla's Letter: Hyperactive

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, you know the drill. I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, that is Ken Akamatsu's honor, I just thought I would take them out for a spin for awhile ;) Sorry that I didn't have a disclaimer in my first two chapters, I honestly just forgot about it.  
  
  
  
Letters To You: Chapter 3  
  
Kaolla's Letter: Hyperactive  
  
Heyas Keitaro! Why'd ya run out off here so fast?! I know that Naru and you were late for your exams but I wanted to say bye to ya!! I was gonna kick ya and show ya my new mecha-tama and stuff! It's okay though. I'll just jump ya as soon as you get back okay? I will even set mecha-tama on K.P.A (Keitaro Proximity Alert) and have him blasts ya and welcome you home! If ya promise to play with me later I will cook ya some of my special-mega-king-kong spicy curry! I knows it's your favorite!  
  
I wish you'd get home soon. Its boring withouts you here. When you're gone I get really lonely and sad. That's why I sleep in your room sometimes. I think Shinobu said it best when she said that we need your presence, because it just doesn't feel right with ya gone. When I'm with you I can forget how far away from home I am and how much I miss my family. You always kind to me and you're fun to hug! You smell really, really good and you soft and cuddly! I want to be with everyone from Hinata Sou forever! Then I don't have to be lonely!  
  
I know my family gots lotsa suitors lined up for me but I'm gonna reject each of them! Then I can marry you and move back to my homeland with you and all my friends! I'd tell ya where I live but is big top secret! Once we're King and Queen I can start my master plan to create an invincible army! My homeland is always at war and I thinks its sad that all those people are forced to grow up and miss the best part of their life just so they can protect my homeland. If my plan works then they never worry about fighting again! I am gonna put you in a lab and then research ya until I can figures out what makes you immortal and indestructible! I'm sure that there'll be lottsa painful tests and failed experiments, but you're strong and you can handle it! Once I've isolated the I.C. (invincibility component) in you then I can get around to makings lottsa invincible Keitaro robots! Then our country would be unstoppable! We'd all be happy then!  
  
BANANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops.. Sorry Keitaro! All this writing is giving me the munchies. I'm gonna go eat some bananas and gets Shinobu to cook me some good grub! Come home soon so we can play!!! I love ya!!!  
  
  
  
Authors Post Notes: Okay, first off, all grammar errors and misspellings are 100% intentional with this letter. Still though..*collapses.. oh my fricking lord. I don't think I'll ever be able to write normal again. I so just wasted years of my life taking English classes for nothing.. *goes off and cries. This one was the hardest letter for me to write. It was also a bit shorter then the others but, once again, I write how I think the character would. Su is hyper, has a short attention span and almost no grammar skill whatsoever so this is how I thought she would write. Anyway hope you like it. actually if you can interpret it I'll be impressed. Next chapter is Motoko. Now that should be interesting. Motoko and Kitsune's letters are more my original style and should be entertaining for you all.  
  
Also I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed "Letters To You" personally now.  
  
Cesaro sumabillity: Glad you like it!! Thanks.  
  
Akal-Saris: Thanks also! It's always good to get positive feedback.  
  
  
  
Steve Jester: Once again thanks for the review! Hope you liked Chapter 2.  
  
frograss: It was my intention from the beginning to accurately portray all the LH girls. I'm glad you think I did a good job with Shinobu.  
  
Ngayon: Glad you like it! Hope you liked these last two chapters!  
  
Cesaro sumabillity: Thanks for the review of chapter 2! Don't we all love Kanako???!  
  
frograss: Thanks for reviewing chapter 2 also! It's too bad you haven't gotten to Kanako yet, she is an interesting character (she appears in Love Hina Again and Manga 11-14). I can see how Disturbed would work for this chapter, if you were listening to "Devour" or "Mistress" the lyrics would fit pretty well also! By the way I loved Disturbed!  
  
Stormbringer: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
James Ray Edwards: Thanks a lot for the review! I take no offense at all at constructive criticism that actually helps me notice things I missed or could do better. I've already made the change in Chapter 2 that you suggested so thanks a lot!  
  
Animes 4ever: Thanks for the review of both chapters! Glad you like it so much!  
  
Till next chapter folks! -Animalman 


	4. Motoko's Letter: Masks

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I Don't own Love Hina, never have, never will. This fanfiction was just written by me to satisfy my curiosity and for fun.  
  
Letters To You: Chapter 4  
  
Motoko's Letter: Masks  
  
It's funny. I had been granted mastery of the Shinmei-ru martial art form by the time I was 15, an incredible accomplishment, and I can face almost any foe without fear. Yet you hold a power over me I never thought possible. You bring out a side of me I thought I had buried when my sister got married and left me to be the sole inheritor of the Shinmei-ru school. I don't know how to describe it except. its like there's two of me, the one I show to the world and the one that I only allow you to see.  
  
All my life I've been led to believe that showing emotions would make me weak. My childhood was a regiment of strict training with almost no social contact. Even with this, however, I was still a very expressive child. I felt free to express myself, especially to my sister. She reprimanded me of course, but never too harshly. When she fell in love and left though, I started to believe in my school's misguided teachings about emotion. I thought that emotions had taken away the powerful and calm sister that I knew and respected and made her weak. I vowed to change myself from then on and never follow the path of my sister. I would be strong, and I would never allow anyone to find the part of myself that I buried that day. My emotions.  
  
Maybe that's why I was so afraid of you when I first met you. You were like how I was back then, open and not afraid to show people what you were feeling. You represented everything I was running away from and that frightened me more than anything ever could. That's why I constantly belittled you and assaulted you. I was trying to convince myself that my beliefs were right and that emotions made you weak even though everything you did proved me wrong.  
  
It became harder and harder to accept that my beliefs were right as I saw your love and concern for us drive you to incredible heights. You risked yourself to catch me from falling off the roof when I fainted, you protected Shinobu from her family and Su from being struck by lightning when she was fighting her sister. I couldn't understand what was right anymore. I didn't know what to believe. Then you showed me.  
  
You rescued me from myself. After I lost to my sister when she found out we weren't really engaged I started to fall inside myself. I wasn't comfortable being a feminine girl and the pain and humiliation I felt at losing was constantly tugging at my heart, begging to be let out. It was your simple words that finally eased the pressure that had been building up all those years. Even after all my insults and beatings, you went out into the rain to find me and brought me back. Even after all my acts of hatred against you, you still smiled at me, patted my head and said "Don't push yourself so hard Motoko". It was as if the mask I had been wearing for so long was torn of in an instant. An endless flood of tears and emotions that had been bottled up were finally released.  
  
From then on I had no more doubt. My emotions are not something to hide and they will not make me weak. I don't know if I will ever stop pretending to be strong and stoic to other people. But it doesn't really matter. I know you will always be there. You are the only one who can take off my mask and allow me to show the feelings that I hide even from myself.  
  
Author's Note: Not too much to say about this chapter actually. It was fun though. Motoko is a very hard character to interpret since she keeps her emotions fairly locked up like I said in the letter. That's why she is so damn cool though! Next chapter is Kitsune. Also sorry I'm a day late. I just forgot. Thanks to all my reviewers and the folks who are reading this fic! Without readers a writer's job is pretty worthless! -Animalman 


	5. Kitsune's Letter: Shadows

Letters To You: Chapter 5  
Kitsune's Letter: Shadows  
  
I'll always be there. In second place. In someone else's shadow, scrapping for attention, wanting someone to notice me. That's probably why I'm the way I am. I need attention. I need to feel important. That's why I like you Keitaro, I can relate to you and you're one of the few people I trust. Now I know what you're thinking Keitaro my boy. You're thinking, "Great, she's gotten into her sake stash again", but I assure you that I am quite sober and I just need to get some things off my chest (I'm sure you had plenty of nasty thoughts there eh, Keitaro).  
  
You and me are actually pretty similar you know? We're not exactly geniuses when it comes to certain things, but our hearts are in the right place. I think we care about other people more then we care about ourselves, we put ourselves last. Every time I see take time away from your studies, or whatever you're doing at the moment, to help one of us with some trivial little problem, it reminds me of the position I was in before you came to Hinata Sou.  
  
I was the oldest resident here, besides Haruka, and because of that I tended to get shoved into the mother figure slot every time the girls needed help or counseling. These girls have been separated from their homes, living without guidance. and I guess I thought I could give it to them. So there I was, a normal teenage girl, attempting to handle the lives of three other girls, while putting my own life on the backburner. It was always their problems, their needs, their happiness, before mine. I thought I was strong enough to handle the weight of that burden. But I was wrong.  
  
You share my burden now though. You accept the burden of others pain, as I do. And since you've arrived here, it's like I am rediscovering who I am. I can look back at my mistakes now and start to regret them less, and trust me. I've made plenty of mistakes. It's nice to have someone around my own age also. Someone I can just joke or have a friendly drink with from time to time. I usually have to watch how much I drink around guys, or be afraid that my teasing will be taken the wrong way, but you're different. You're just a friendly, gullible and lovable guy that has all his feelings laid out for the world to see.  
  
You and me might have a rough time of it now, but trust me, it'll be worth it. In the future, when we look at how wonderful all the girls have turned out, how proud and confident they are, we can take credit for it. We'll look at each other, smile and say,  
  
"That's our family. We were there to help them grow. We were there for them when so many other people weren't." Then you'll do something stupid and Naru will send you on a one-way trip to Planet Keitaro and I'll laugh. because some things will never change.  
  
So thank you. Thank you for treating me with as much kindness as all the other girls. For not leaving me in the shadows. For not leaving me in second place. You've helped me more then you will ever know. So I tip my glass to you, my angel of companionship, my fellow angel of guidance. Hell, maybe you'll even change me....nah.  
  
P.S. I borrowed your pen and some of your paper to write this so just put it on my tab. I'll pay ya back eventually.  
  
Author's Notes: Well I am one more step closer to being done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again to all who reviewed and who are reading this fic! Next chapter is Mutsumi! I'm done with her and will probably start my final chapter (Naru) sometime this weekend. I'm also thinking about doing an epilogue. I'm thinking it will be an excerpt from Keitaro's Diary and have him reflect on his life. Anyway, thanks for all your support folks!  
  
-Animalman 


	6. Mutsumi's Letter: Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, it owns me. Ken Akamatsu has sucked me into his wonderful of Love Hina and inspired me to write this fic and two more that I have in the works.  
Letters To You: Chapter 6  
  
Mutsumi's Letter: Promises  
  
That's how this all started wasn't it? My love for you, my friendship with Naru, our dreams and hopes. they all started with it. the promise. It was just a silly child-hood promise, but it brought us all together again. It brought me back together with you. my Kei-kun.  
  
Looking back now, it almost seems like our reunion was destined. I mean, what are the chances of all three of us remembering a promise we made 17 years ago? What are the chances of all three of us meeting each other after failing our entrance exams? Most people would say it's impossible, a silly dream that could never come true, but I never gave up hope of seeing the two of you again. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it just felt like we were all connected by a thread of fate that tied all our souls together. It feels like, even back then, our futures were pre-ordained.  
  
Maybe that's why I can accept you and Naru being together. I knew from the start how our journey would end. I'll admit it. I was jealous of how Naru drew your attention away from me. I always thought I would be the one to win your love but when she joined our little group, I knew I had lost.  
  
Whenever we played together, in the sandbox or on the steps of Hinata Sou, I would see the quick glances you gave her, or the way you grinned and your eyes sparkled when she gave you even the slightest smile. I knew then that I could never forcefully take that from you. I loved you too much to try to shove my way into your heart after she had already entrenched herself there. Maybe I'm too kind for my own good, but I can't help it. that's just who I am.  
  
I still have my dreams of a future with you, of marrying you after we've completed our years of education at Tokyo U.. but those dreams are more to ease the pain of knowing that they will never come true. If I cannot have you in real life then I will have you in my dreams, the one place where anything is possible.  
  
But I will never succumb to depression, no.. not me. I will bask in the glow that you give out whenever you're with her, and know I've done the right thing... because sometimes love means letting go. letting the one you love leave with someone who can make them happier then you ever could.  
  
I will make another promise to you now, one that I will cherish as much as the one that set us down this long path of fate. I promise to love you until the day that I die. I promise to stay close to you forever, no matter what events the future my hold. I promise my love will never dull or fade, it will stay as strong as it was the day I met you. I promise that the thread that binds you, Naru and me together will never break. because some things are meant to be.  
  
I love you.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well this was a hella fun chapter to write. Mutsumi is such a sweet character. My goal for this letter was to show how much she loves Keitaro but also show that she realizes that he is destined to be with Naru from the start. Mutsumi is a pretty observant character, although she doesn't seem like it, and she is such a sweety! Next chapter is the big one folks. Naru. I have lots of ideas on how to go on this one so it might be a few weeks before I sort through them and decide how Naru's letter should go. Advice is much welcomed on Naru's letter since I have tons of ideas I would like help shifting through. Props to all my readers and reviewers. You make my day!  
  
-Animalman 


	7. Naru's Letter: Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not gonna repeat the same thing all other fanfic authors and I have already said multiple times.  
Letter To You: Final Chapter  
  
Naru's Letter: Love  
  
When did it begin? The need. the pain. the loneliness. the insecurity? I was so damn confident and sure of myself, those were all non-existent and unknowns to me, until you came into my life. I'm so confused right now, I don't want these feelings. but my heart is telling me that there's something more to them. My soul is telling me that they are only the first step on a much longer journey, one that will lead me to something I've been searching for my entire life. I'm just scared to start down that path...no. I'm scared to examine my feelings.  
  
Meeting you changed something in me, and I don't know what it is. You shifted all my priorities without even trying, and that frightens me. I thought everything was set in stone, I had everything planned out. but I'm watching the person I was die. The snobby, top of the nation genius is slowly fading away into mist and I can only watch as an ephemeral shape is taking her place. The person I was has been with me for so long I don't know if I can let her go, but I think I have to. That ephemeral shape is telling me I am missing something that will complete me. It is telling me that I need know myself before I will find that thing. and it's telling me to open my heart.  
  
I've always been surrounded by people who cared about me, I've always been popular and therefore never understood loneliness. But now I find myself looking up at you while we're studying every other minute. I know that you'll be right across the table from me when I take that quick peak, but I need to reassure myself that you're still there. Its sad, but I can't be at peace without your constant presence. When you're out of my sight my heart feels like its being crushed. I can't breathe until I catch a glimpse of you or hear your voice, scolding Su or complimenting Shinobu.  
  
I try to convince myself that I don't need you, my constant violence is proof of that. I'm never mad at you either. even if I should be. even if you've done something that deserves my wraith for once. I can't be mad at you. I hit you to prove my hatred to the world, a hate I've never felt for you. It hurts me more then it hurts you though. You don't hear me cry at night when I think of the horrible things I've done to you. You can't watch my pillow become soaked with tears as I think of how I've pushed you away.  
  
But you never leave me. Every time I look up from exam booklet you're still there, raising your eyebrow quizzically at a particularly hard problem. And all those negative feelings disappear. The loneliness is gone, because you're there. The pain is gone, because you're there smiling at me and asking me for help. The insecurity is gone. because I can see into your eyes and almost see the girl I'm becoming.  
  
I don't know when that ephemeral shape will become the new me. I don't even know myself, except for these things. You are the light guiding me on this journey I had never planned to take. You are opening my eyes to feelings I've never know and are bringing a new person to life. And I know I can never go back to the person I was before.  
  
Because I love you. Oh God, I love you so much. I don't know when I'll be able to tell you that. I don't know when I'll give you this tear-stained letter. But I will. This letter is proof of how much you've changed me.  
  
I want to be with you forever. I want to you and only you. No one else will ever do. You've buried my heart deep within you and I am destined to love you forever now. Please believe in me. Please forgive all my insecurity. Please wait for that ephemeral form to take shape and my old self to die. Because it's happening now, I can feel myself breaking away from what I was. You're helping me to understand myself finally.  
  
I'm only human. I'm a stupid and insecure girl that can't admit her own feelings to you aloud. But I love you. And some night, in the future, you'll find this letter on your bed and know. I don't know what will happen before then or how much we'll go through together. But it will be together. because I can never leave you.  
  
Love, Naru  
  
Author's Notes: Well there ya have it. Letters To You is basically done except for the Epilogue, which I will definitely do. My next project will be my Kanako fic and that should be time intensive. Letters To You was meant to be short and sweet and I think I pulled it off good. My Kanako fic on the other hand will be much longer since I have a lot to write about. I'm going to create her past from the time she is born until the time she arrives at Hinata Sou and that's a lot to cover. I'll also need to do a lot of prewriting and thinking so that chronologically it matches with the LH time line. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys make this work worthwhile and entertaining for me. Until the Epilogue and the new fic!! - Animalman 


	8. Epilogue

Letters To You: Epilogue  
  
I'm writing again.  
  
These letters to you. Aren't much I know.  
  
But I'm not sleeping, you're not here.  
  
The thought stops my heart!!!  
  
Chorus:  
  
No more looking. I've found home  
  
Finch - Letters To You  
  
Excerpt From The Diary Of Keitaro Urashima:  
  
July 8th, 2005  
  
It's an unspoken thing. intangible. I didn't even see it developing, I can't even remember the morning I woke up and realized it was there. The girl's would probably claim I am the cause of it, but they'd be giving me too much credit. This promise between us all was brought to life because it received something from each of us, not just me. It's a promise of the soul. A promise to love each other for the rest of our lives. to always watch over each other. to cry with each other. and to laugh together. I don't know how I know, but I am sure we all feel this promise and keep it sacred to us.  
  
We are stronger then any family ever could be because we know what its like to be alone. We all have our demons but we have conquered them together, and by doing so created a bond within us that refuses to be broken, because it never can be. It's almost magical sometimes. When we're all outside underneath the cherry trees, watching the stars through the falling sakura blossoms, I swear we could almost be one person. That's how well we know each other. We'll lie down on the grass or the blankets, shut our eyes and we won't have to say a word. Because we already know what's in our hearts and minds. The words are unnecessary at times like that. Who needs words when the soul can say so much more?  
  
This is where we belong. Time seems to move slower here, at a leisurely pace, as if it knows this is how everything should be. I know things will change eventually. They always do. The girls will grow up, find someone to love, and leave this timeless inn. But the memories we have and that promise we've all made will keep us together no matter the distance that lies between us. Love knows no borders or distance that is too great to cover. These memories are precious to me. I want them to be eternal. everlasting. I want them to be here in this inn even after I'm gone. So I write in this diary. I record my thoughts, dreams and memories in this book so they have permanence. Someday in the future I'll pass on these diaries to my children. They will be the proof of this time. The proof of the greatest thing that happened to me. a stupid, three-year ronin who got lucky. and met 7 wonderful girls who changed his life.  
  
The six letters I will keep to myself. They are windows to the souls of the people I hold most dear to my heart, and while I have no qualms about bearing my soul for all the world to see, I will not show their's. It would be a violation of the worst degree, and I would rather die then hurt those girls. But I will keep those letters. because they would want me too. They entrusted their hearts to me, they put their faith in me, and I will not fail them. Ever.  
  
I laughed as I read them. I cried as I finished them, because whatever they claim I have done for them they have done a million times over for me. They turned a shy, clumsy young man into something else. Someone with confidence. Someone capable of following his dreams through until the end. I don't know how I can begin to repay them for all they've done, for all the memories they've given me. But I don't think I need to. As long as we are always together. that's enough.  
  
End Excerpt  
  
Keitaro Urashima leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his diary and yawned idly. "Better get to bed." He muttered as he stretched and shuffled his way across the manager's room of Hinata Sou to the futon on the floor. Naru always expected him to be in bed when she got out of the shower and came to join him. And if Keitaro Urashima had learned one thing over the course of his stay at Hinata Sou it was not to piss off Naru. Especially a pregnant Naru with mood-swings not even her husband could predict. Keitaro smiled, he couldn't help it. Even after years of being married he still smiled at the thought of being a married man, one soon to be a father at that.  
  
Keitaro kneeled down and looked out his window as he fluffed Naru's pillow, as was habit for him by now. He picked up his own pillow and fluffed it vigorously as he continued to be mesmerized by the nighttime scenery and the tranquility it emanated. Keitaro stopped his task and was in the process of replacing the pillow to its original position when something stopped him. In the spot his pillow usually occupied lied a meticulously positioned letter. Keitaro read the single word on the envelope that was written in crisp, smooth handwriting that he easily identified and grinned. "Naru," Keitaro whispered as he pulled the letter reverently to his chest.  
  
Keitaro stood up and walked over to the only thing he kept locked in Hinata Sou, a simple, small iron chest that was located by the side of his work desk. Keitaro spun the knob of the combination lock with the efficiency of a man who has done it so often he does not even need to think about it, his hands moving on their own initiative, without the consent of his other senses. A satisfying click arouse and Keitaro opened the lock and lifted the lid of the chest, leaving the contents of the chest to public view. Keitaro gazed fondly at the six letters laying neatly on the cold iron floor of the chest, and contentedly placed the newest one on top of the rest. He locked the chest once more and smiled.  
  
He would read the letter in the morning when he got up, there was no hurry. There's no need to rush to read something when you already know what it contains. After all, a well written letter, a letter written with passion and love, is simply a window to the soul. And Keitaro Urashima knew what the soul of one Naru Urashima contained very well indeed.  
  
END  
  
Author's Note: Hot damn. It was a hell of a ride but Letters To You is complete and finished. Thanks for all the support you reviewers and readers have shown Letters To You, I really was shocked at all the positive support I got for Letters To You, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I was especially pleased by how many people loved Naru's letter, I must have done something right with that one hehe. Actually looking back on my chapters it's amazing how much I improved just over the course of this fic. I think this epilogue will please everyone and should be an appropriate finish to Letters To You. Once again thanks to all the people who took the time to review Letters To You and to all the people who have been reading it. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate all the positive feedback. I have two more fics in my back pocket right now that I am working on and that should make an appearance sometime so keep an eye out for more work from me. There is plenty more on the way from your friendly neighborhood Animalman. Till next time! -Animalman 


End file.
